the contest of luck
by lilkagome003
Summary: kagome higurashi is a normal jr.high student who one days wins a contest.the prize is the shikon no tama and a trip to feudal japan.will kagome fall in love with the half-breed named inu-yasha?couplesinukag
1. chapter 1:the day we met

1st fanfic. for fanfiction.net!!!!!exactly the way im gonna write it 2!!!!^_^!  
  
  
  
disclaimer:i don`t inu-yasha.*tears*but i will someday!!!!^_^  
  
AN:i just became a member of fanfiction.net so u can already geuss this is my first fanfiction ever.so i hope its good!  
  
and this is told in my view as kagome higurashi for 1 reason this seriously came to me in one of my crazy dreams.it was   
  
really confusing and it is sort of long i don`t know how long it just depends on how much detail i use or remember.oh I  
  
might make a seqeul to this it depends i`ve had more than this dream about inu-yasha so it might have atleast 3 seqeuls of my   
  
my trip to the "warring States" era.well on with the fic.oh by the way {thoughts} and this [ ] means the intro.  
  
of kagome or what she is saying to other people like an audience.now on with the fic!!!!^_^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
chapter 1:the day we met  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
{hmm....i think i'll go see if Yuka,Eri,&Ayumi are home.}  
  
[hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and im 15 years old.i live with my mom, my little brother Sota,and   
  
my grandfather who i call gramps!we live at an ancient shrine with secrets every where.it has many   
  
tales about this old well they say it`s like a port whole in the shape of a kitsune but i don`t know whether   
  
to believe them or not.]  
  
"come one!come all!win a trip to meet your soul mate by getting this jewel called the shikon  
  
no tama in you and all you have to do is go into the well at the Higurashi shrine it's free!!!!!"yeld some monk  
  
{gramps is probably wants some one to get those markings of the gods tree.but heck why not i'll   
  
try}i thought dryly.  
  
{i'm not lucky either but maybe living here may be a good thing if i win i could fall in love!}  
  
[ten people in line including myself so far no ones got it]  
  
~ten minutes later~  
  
{finally my turn!!!}i thought with excitement.  
  
when i got up there there was a small purple jewel and it was floating right at the length of my stomach. 


	2. the jewel is shattered

1st fanfic. for fanfiction.net!!!!!exactly the way im gonna write it 2!!!!^_^!  
  
  
  
disclaimer:i don`t inu-yasha.*tears*but i will someday!!!!^_^  
  
AN:i just became a member of fanfiction.net so u can already geuss this is my first fanfiction ever.so i hope its good!  
  
and this is told in my view as kagome higurashi for 1 reason this seriously came to me in one of my crazy dreams.it was   
  
really confusing and it is sort of long i don`t know how long it just depends on how much detail i use or remember.oh I  
  
might make a seqeul to this it depends i`ve had more than this dream about inu-yasha so it might have atleast 3 seqeuls of my   
  
my trip to the "warring States" era.well on with the fic.oh by the way {thoughts} and this [ ] means the intro.  
  
of kagome or what she is saying to other people like an audience.now on with the fic!!!!^_^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
chapter 1:the day we met  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
{hmm....i think i'll go see if Yuka,Eri,&Ayumi are home.}  
  
[hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and im 15 years old.i live with my mom, my little brother Sota,and   
  
my grandfather who i call gramps!we live at an ancient shrine with secrets every where.it has many   
  
tales about this old well they say it`s like a port whole in the shape of a kitsune but i don`t know whether   
  
to believe them or not.]  
  
"come one!come all!win a trip to meet your soul mate by getting this jewel called the shikon  
  
no tama in you and all you have to do is go into the well at the Higurashi shrine it's free!!!!!"yeld some monk  
  
{gramps is probably wants some one to get those markings of the gods tree.but heck why not i'll   
  
try}i thought dryly.  
  
{i'm not lucky either but maybe living here may be a good thing if i win i could fall in love!}  
  
[ten people in line including myself so far no ones got it]  
  
~ten minutes later~  
  
{finally my turn!!!}i thought with excitement.  
  
when i got up there there was a small purple jewel and it was floating right at the length of my stomach!Stepping back the jewel comes closer.when it got close enough to me it shot straight into me with a bright light.i screamed in agony as i felt it in my body.when the bright light disappeared my screaming stopped.  
  
"  
  
we have a winner!!!!!!"cried the monk"you win the contest!all you have to do is go into that shrine once you   
  
get every thing packed and a guy in a fire rat kimono with claws,fangs,gold eyes,and dog ears will be waiting for you!good luck!"said the monk.I ran into my house and told my mom about it then rushed up stairs to pack every thing i thought i would need.~30 minutes later~"bye mom see you soon!!!!!!!!".with that i rushed into the well house and surely enough there was the guy the monk told me about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
inu-yasha:that chapter sucked.in didn`t get to talk!  
  
meghan:sorry dog boy you will get way more parts in the next couple of chapters.  
  
inu-yasha:kool^_^  
  
meghan:you scare me sometimes.  
  
inu-yasha:good  
  
kagome:sit boy!!!!!  
  
inu-yasha:aagh!!*face plant*  
  
meghan:thankyou kagome  
  
kagome:your welcome^_^  
  
meghan:serves you right dog boy  
  
meghan:any way on with the next chapter:the jewel is shattered  
  
every one:enjoy 


End file.
